El Secreto
by AniCrisCullen
Summary: TRADUCCION: Parece que Edward a dejado algo en el cuarto de Bella... Que pensara Bella cuando lo encuentre? Una Comedia Romantica, al mejor estilo TWILIGHT BxE Clasificacion M Por deliciosos Lemmons... Disfrutalo
1. 1 Encontrando!

**Capitulo 1.. Encontrar!**

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra diosa **Stephenie Meyer** y el trama de esta historia pertenece a mi amiga **Duessa de l'esprit **yo solo me adjudico la traduccion del mismo! =D

* * *

Estaba enfurruñada y resoplando mientras subía las escaleras… _otra vez_. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y había un hoyo en mis estomago del tamaño de Memphis. (**N/A **Memphis es una ciudad estadounidense del Estado de Tennessee.) Solo quería dormir el resto del día… _otra vez_.

Renee y yo acabamos de tener otra dura pelea por teléfono. Yo me regia por la lógica. Ella por las emociones Las dos éramos partes iguales que cuando se mezclaban se producía un "desastre" y era solo cuestión de tiempo, después de cada sesión de disculpas, para que volviéramos a pelear.

Charlie no estaba en casa. ¡Gracias a Dios! No es que como si fuéramos a hablar de esto, ni nada. Esa era la forma en que ambos éramos. No hablábamos de nada que nos pudiera poner emocionales. Dios mío, el cómo Charlie y Renee lograron intercambiar votos sin discutir acerca de ellos en frente del ministro y los invitados está fuera de mi entendimiento. Y después, permanecer juntos durante más de una semana después de eso ¡wow!

No lo sé. Tal vez es sólo la ira hablando. Normalmente no trataba de esa forma a mi atolondrada madre, ¡pero hoy fue simplemente lo peor!

Me mude a la casa de Charlie hace como cuatro meses. Mi mamá se acaba de casar con Phill y ahora ella piensa que no puede _cumplir con el compromiso_. Le dije que era un poco tarde para eso; ella ya estaba obligada a cumplirlo. Quiere que me mude a casa para que ella pueda averiguarlo. Le dije que era mejor que lo averiguara con su esposo, sin que yo este en el camino. Eso era cierto, pero también estaba el factor de que no quería estar en medio de eso. Ella esperaba que yo tomara todas las dediciones por ella, mientras mantenía toda la casa en orden además de estar estudiando. Pero yo no podía pensar en ponerme en esa posición otra vez. Siempre era la que tenia que salvar el día, pero necesita aprender a salvar su maldito día por ella misma… si, es la ira hablando.

Puede que no sea buena expresando como me siento. Por el otro lado, ella puede ser tan buena expresando sus sentimientos que no sabe cuando callarse. Así que ¿por que debería mudarme a casa? ¿para agregar oxigeno al fuego?

Por otra parte, estaba empezando a pensar que Forks esta cada vez mas en mi…

Está éste muchacho.

Dios. Así es como cada historia se inicia hoy en día. Pero, es _éste_ muchacho.

No logro entenderlo del todo. Él es tan… cual es la palabra…¿diferente? No lo se, pero de todas formas. Es éste muchacho…

Edward Cullen.

Él me vio cuando colgué el teléfono de la llamada con Renée. Estaba vagando afuera (si no es lluvia, entonces es nieve, si no es nieve, es granizo, ese tipo de cosas pasan por aquí). Por supuesto que me caí y me deslice sobre mi trasero. Seguí caminando hacia mi camión y me apoye sobre el capó. Me estaba masajeando la sien, mientras sentía que mi cerebro literalmente iba a empezar a chorrear; porque no lo puedo soportar más. Entonces ocurrió algo que jamás había ocurrido.

Él me toco el hombro. Tenía puestos sus guantes, que estaban tan fríos como la nieve... no entiendo porque los tenia puestos, si no le servia para nada traerlos puestos si estaban congelados, pero eso fue lo que me sorprendió, lo frió de su toque, no la presión del mismo.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto

Le dije que estaba perfectamente bien.

Sentía mis rodillas como si fueran a colapsar en cualquier segundo si continuaba con mi plática. Pero yo seguí hablando con él, porque en verdad nunca habíamos hablado en serio. Aparte de compartir algunas diapositivas de nuestros microscopios en clase de biología, nosotros nunca habíamos tenido contacto alguno.

Algunas veces me encontraba mirándolo, de una forma curiosa claro. Entonces, siento que va a girar su cabeza hacia mi dirección, así que desvío la mirada hacia otra parte. Podían pasar cinco y o mas minutos, hasta que sentía que él me miraba a mi. ¿Porque? No tengo idea. Quizá él piensa que me veo como loca; no lo se. No puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón por la cual el me estaría mirando a mi. No con Lauren y Jessica pavoneándose en los pasillos.

Entonces, después de que me toco, realmente no podía pensar en nada que decir. Simplemente nos separamos y conduje hacia mi casa. Llorando, la mayoría del camino, como siempre. Acabe dentro de mi cuarto en mi cama debajo de las sábanas, esperando que me dejaran sola lo que falta del maldito día. Planeaba pasar el resto de la noche bajo las sábanas.

_Ring, ring… Ring, ring…_

Ohh que bien, el teléfono. Salí de la cama, pero solo a contestar el teléfono, después regresaría a lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Hola?"

_"¿Bella? ¿Es Bella Swan?"_

"Si soy yo, ¿quién es?"

_"Hola. Tú no me conoces. Bueno… eso parece, quizá sepas algo de mí, pero en realidad no me conoces. Bueno en verdad no nos conocemos entre nosotras, aun, pero… de cualquier forma, ¡hola! Soy Alice. Alice Cullen, mi hermano esta contigo en biología. Digo, es Edward. Y Jasper esta contigo en trigonometría y todos… así que… ¡hola!"_

"Uhh, Hola. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Alice?" Estaba perdida en las palabras. ¿Porque me esta llamando?

_"Buenooooo… Esta es la cosa, Bella. Estaba pensando que quizá tú y yo podríamos reunirnos en algún momento. Tú sabes, solo pasar el tiempo y esas cosas. ¿Mañana estaría bien para ti? Puedo llevar algunas cosas y podríamos arreglarnos el cabello y las uñas. ¿Eso suena bien para ti?"_

¿Cabello y uñas? Ohh no. Ella debe pensar que yo soy esa clase de chica… Ese en verdad no era mi fuerte. Por otro lado, ella parece agradable. Y tiene al más sexy hermano que yo jamás había visto. Hmmm…

"Si, claro. Ok. Suena bien. ¿Después de la escuela suena bien para ti? Te puedo traer a mi casa y después te llevo a la tuya."

_"Ohh eso seria estupendo. Eres tan linda, ¡de verdad! ¡Nos vemos mañana!"_

_Click_

Eso es... eso supongo. Debo tener cosas para hacer unos sandwiches de pepino, o algo ¿Cómo es que esta cosa de chicas funciona de cualquier forma? Bueno, esa es la _última_ de mis preocupaciones en estos momentos.

_Grrrrr…_

Mi estomago empezó a rugir. Supongo que ya me había levantado. Quizá podría bajar las escaleras y hacer algo de comer. Me hubiera gustado quedarme sentada en mi cuarto y hacer pís y silbar. Especialmente desde que Charlie llega a casa super tarde. Pero…

Hice mi viaje escaleras abajo, tropezando en los últimos tres escalones o algo así. Bastante normal, no había nada fuera de lo ordinario en eso.

Supongo que puedo poner una carga en la lavadora, mientras estaba en la cocina. Y después podía pasar la aspiradora, no lo había hecho como hacia una semana. Los platos sucios tampoco se iban a poner solos en el lavaplatos… así que...

Después de que arregle la casa y termine la tarea, era hora de tomar un baño. Supongo que en el régimen general de las cosas… fue un día sumamente tranquilo después de todo.

Me desperté y el día era prácticamente igual a cualquier otro de mis últimos cuatro meses.

Silencie la alarma de mi celular como cinco veces antes de convencerme de que me tenía que levantar. Intencionalmente colocaba mi alarma quince o veinte minutos antes para sentir que dormía un poco más. El hecho es que, estaba justo a tiempo.

Camine fuera de la cama, y ahí fue donde la rutina cambio. Mi pie pateo algo pequeño y liso cerca de mi cama. Me agaché a recogerlo.

¿Una billetera?

¿De quién podría ser? No era mía. No era de Charlie. No parecía de nadie que conociera.

Y además, ¿qué estaba haciendo esa billetera en el piso de mi cuarto? ¿Cómo llego ahí? Podría decir que a alguien se le cayo, pero nunca había nadie en mi cuarto. Y además yo no invito a chicos a mi casa… solo serviría para alentar a los estúpidos que andaban detrás de mi, a invitarme a salir. Ya es doloroso mirar su cara cuando les digo que no en la escuela… no creo que pueda tener un cachorro enfermo en casa también.

Abrí la billetera. Solo quería ver de quien era. No iba a tomar el efectivo y después dejar tirada la cartera en cualquier lugar o algo por el estilo.

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

* * *

¿Que hace la billetera de Edward en el cuarto de bella? ya pronto lo averiguaremos! =D

Reviews?? xD


	2. 2 Escondido

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra diosa **Stephenie Meyer** y el trama de esta historia pertenece a mi amiga **Duessa de l'esprit **yo solo me adjudico la traduccion del mismo! =D

¿Cómo se supone que voy a enfrentarlo hoy? ¿En realidad estoy tan desesperada que sin querer mi subconsciente alcanzo su billetera, la robo y yo no lo note? Eso simplemente no tiene sentido. Yo se que no estoy tan desesperada… ¿verdad?

Todas las chicas se le tiraban encima a Edward _Anthony_ Cullen. Yo no estaba dentro de ese grupo de chicas desesperadas… ¿o sí?

Solo metí la pesada billetera en lo más profundo de mi mochila. La metí junto con todos mis sentimientos hacia el chico que adoraba, pero jamás lo sabría nadie… en especial _él_.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de devolverla sin que él lo notara. Había conseguido de alguna manera tomar la billetera sin que él se diera cuenta, supongo. ¿¡De qué otra manera pudo esa billetera estar en mi cuarto, al pie de mi estúpida cama!?

Tan pronto como me estacioné en el estacionamiento de la escuela pude sentir como el rubor subía a mi cuello y mis mejillas. Estaba tan avergonzada. Quizá solo debía dejarla tirada en el estacionamiento y salir de ahí. Quizá terminaría en la oficina, en la caja de los objetos perdidos. Pero si hacia eso, quizá alguien le robaría todo el efectivo que tenia la billetera. Quiero decir, ¡en serio! ¿Quién carga varios billetes de 100 dólares en su billetera? Ok, está bien. La revisé, pero solo un poco. Pero fue solo para ver que traía el escurridizo Edward _Anthony _Cullen en su billetera. Además había oído que la familia Cullen era muy rica, pero ver todo ese dinero me molestaba. Yo no podía arriesgarme a dejar el dinero ahí tirado, jamás. Tendría que dejar su billetera a escondidas en el bolsillo de su abrigo, o en su maleta o algo. Las palmas de mis manos estaban sudando, tan solo del estrés de estar pensando en cómo devolverle la billetera.

Tan pronto como cerré la puerta de mi camioneta, sentí como _él _me estaba mirando. Mire hacia arriba, hacia donde sabía que estaba él. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y me atravesaba con la mirada… ¡ohh por dios! ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Él sabía que yo tenía su billetera? ¿Qué me diría? Sentí mi rubor tornarse caliente y rojo. Sentí mi ceño fruncirse y pensaba que iba a irme de lado.

Inhala… Exhala… Inhala… Exhala… ¡Vamos Bella Swan! No seas tan obvia.

Solo entre a la escuela como normalmente lo hago y me escondí tras mi casillero. Vi como él lentamente se acercaba hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Me escondí en mi casillero, solo metí la cabeza en el. Debí haberme visto tan estúpida.

Quizá cuando mirara hacia arriba él no iba a estar ahí.

¡Si claro! él venia por su billetera, además iba a hacer un espectáculo frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil de la escuela… ¡Lo sabia!

Paso cerca de un minuto… si, estaba contando los segundos en mi cabeza.

Me volví y por casualidad eche un vistazo a los alrededores de mi casillero.

No estaba Edward.

En lugar de él, estaba Angela, que venía corriendo hacia mí.

"¡Bella! ¡¡No creerás quien me acaba de invitar al baile!!"

"Oh" le pregunte "¿Quien Angela?"

Lo busque durante todo mi recorrido hacia la siguiente clase, mientras esperaba que él saltara enfrente a nosotras. Angela y yo estábamos casi en la puerta de nuestra primera clase, Ingles. Mire hacia mí alrededor una vez más.

Bueno, _si _él lo sabía, estaba absolutamente segura de que por lo menos sabia que le hacía falta, entonces el no iba a hacer una gran demostración en público. Por lo menos, no durante la escuela.

No pude pensar en otra cosa durante la clase entera. Solo me senté en mi escritorio con la cabeza agachada durante toda la clase.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Angela me saco de mis preocupaciones momentáneas.

"Si" Murmure entre mis brazos.

"Bueno, en realidad no lo pareces. ¿Quieres ir a ver a la enfermera?"

Lo pensé. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para dejar la billetera de Edward en la caja de objetos perdidos, diciendo que la había encontrado ayer en el estacionamiento, después de las clases. Pero entonces, el se preguntaría porque no se la había dado cuando hablamos a la salida. Mi mente regreso a ese momento. Si, está bien. Entonces hubo un par de guantes entre nosotros, una camisa de faénela y un abrigo. Pero sentí las chispas a través de mi cuerpo en el momento que toco mi hombro.

"¿Bella?"

Levante rápidamente la mirada hacia el frente de la clase.

¡Demonios! El señor Mason estaba esperando una respuesta que yo ni siquiera había escuchado.

"Lo siento. ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta?"

Odiaba hacer espectáculos de mi misma. Sentí como subía el sonrojo y me sentí mareada. Pensé que quizá podría vomitar. Tal vez escapar hacia la enfermería era una buena idea.

"Es verdad, señorita Weber. Bella, deberías ir a la enfermería. Toma el pase."

Eso fue todo entonces. Recogí mi bolso y mi abrigo. Tome el pase y salí de ahí. Deje mi abrigo y mi bolso en mi casillero junto con mi libro de inglés, mis cuadernos y mis plumas. Saque la billetera de Edward.

Solo debía pensar en la historia que daría sobre la billetera, en el camino hacia la enfermería. Tenía que conseguir librarme de eso lo más pronto posible.

Camine lentamente. Pensé sobre todo en dejarla ahí de una manera anónima. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa por algo tan pequeño. En verdad no era la gran cosa. Si él no sabía que yo la había tomado, si en verdad lo tome… Claro que tuve que haberla tomado… Pero si él no sabía eso, entonces ya estaba libre. Entonces solo se la dejaría a la secretaria, iría con la enfermera y después seguiría con mi día.

Sentí que alguien me estaba viendo.

"Bella," una voz me llamo detrás de mí.

Claro, capturada con las manos en la masa.

Era demasiado tarde para meter la billetera en mi mochila, o en mi abrigo… estaban guardados en mi casillero.

No contaba con _esto_.

Me voltee para encarar a mi demonio.

**N/A** Me pregunto que pasara? =/ tienen alguna teoria?? =)

Haganme feliz y dejenme un review! =D


	3. 3 Vapor

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra diosa **Stephenie Meyer** y el trama de esta historia pertenece a mi amiga **Duessa de l'esprit **yo solo me adjudico la traduccion del mismo! =D

**EPOV**

Ella estaba tan linda hoy. Pero entonces, ella estaba tan linda todos los dias. TODOS LOS DIAS!

Isabella Marie Swan. Bella. Todos los dias.

Ella salio corriendo casi 10 minutos antes de lo habitual. Estaba hablando por su celular. Entonces, ebio salir un poco antes del gym hoy? Eso o enverdad queria salir rapido de los vestidores.

Podia oir algo de la conversacion que estaba teniendo con su madre camino al atestado pasillo. No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Como podia Renee cuidar a su hija de esa forma? Cuando le pregunto a su hija que porque no regresaba a casa yo me quede congelado. No podia imaginar un dia en el que no pudiera ver el hermosisimo rostro de Bella. Los fines de semana ya eran horribles al no poder pasar tiempo con ella. Los fines de semana y los dias soleados. Pero siempre teniamos las noches. Bueno… quiza ella no sabia nada de eso. Y nunca lo sabra.

"Cuanto tiempo mas la vas a admirar desde la distancia?" Emmett se rio en mi oido.

Yo solo me encoji de hombros como era lo usual. Toda mi familia pensaba que estaba loco y que solo debia dejar que todo siguiera su camino. Pero esto tampoco era como si le estuviera invitando a ir al baile o algo asi por el estilo. Jamas tendria el coraje suficiente para hacer algo asi. Aunque fuera humano. Simplemente pienso que no tengo el valor.

El estupido de Mike Newton si tenia un problema. El ya estaba en su camino. Quiza no se habia dado cuenta que ella estaba hablando por el telefono. Yo Sali por las puertas del colegio hacia el parking. Quiza sea capaz de verla antes que se vaya a casa.

Vi como Mike seguia su camino mientras se encogia de hombros. Seria solo cuestion de tiempo antes de que ella aceptara a Mike. Uno de estos dias. Pero parecia que hoy no era ese dia. El estaba de un lado al otro. Pero podria jurar que estaba pensando en comprarse una camisa para atraer a Bella? Porque iba a cambiar su tactica? si hace unos segundo estaba tan decidido?

El paso junto a mi, para volver a la practica de Baloncesto.

_Estupido Cullen…_ El penso _No me tengo que preocupar por como se tratan en biologia todos los dias. Ella esta llorando. Quiza tenga sentido en dejarla sola en estos momentos. _

Llorando?

Bella esta llorando?...

Me voltee hacia donde se encontraba ella. Estaba recostada contra el capó de su Chevy. Esto era una trampa de muerte que ocurriria pronto… pero eso es harina de otro costal.

Porque estaba llorando la linda Bella Swan? Por lo general ella esta tan contenta cuando habla por celular con su mama; pero se que hoy fue una esepcion a la rutina. Pero tampoco me esperaba que llorara.

Oh por Dios! Entonces… Ella habia desidido volver con Renee, y estaba llorando porque no sabia como darle a Charlie las nuevas noticias?

Mi estomago se empezo a revolver; o eso paresia de todos modos. Me sentia tan mal. Y nisiquiera habia tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a mi lindo angel, a Bella.

Yo no podia ayudarme a mi mismo, simplemente con la idea e perderla. Solo camine hacia donde ella se encontraba. Con que proposito? No se! No tenia nada planeado por hacer.

Saque los guantes de mi bolsillo y me los puse. No me atraveria a tocarla verdad? solo por precaucion… De todos modos, no tenia ni idea que hacer me atreveria a hacer. Me acerque a ella. Su cuerpo se inclino ligeramente hacia el mio cuando estuve a su lado. Ella aun no sabia que yo estaba ahí, pero su cuerpo inmediatamente lo supo. El instinto de una persona normal seria alejarse antes que acercarse mas hacia la criatura que soy. Pero Bella era diferente. Me gustaba lo diferente.

"Te encuentras bien?" le dije.

Que cosa mas tonta para desir. Sin embargo ya lo habia dicho.

Ella solo se quedo ahí, congelada. mirandome con una expresion que me indicaba que estaba en shock. Le toque el hombro, deseando solo abrazarla, besarla. Moria por desirle _Isabella Marie Swan I love You. Quedate conmigo por siempre. _Si! una sencible y preciosa chica con su vida entera delante de ella, con cientos de pretendientes, uno detrás de otro, llegando a ella desde todas las direcciones, seria muy cursi mi plan. Que mas podia incluir en mi estupido pensamiento para que ella sintiese lo mismo por mi? _Y por cierto, deberia mencionar, que el unico motivo por el cual se me tu segundo nombre es porque lei el historial medico que tenia Carlisle en su escritorio de la primera vez que fuiste al hospital aquí en Forks con la infeccion de oido hace tres meses y medio. Me lo lleve a mi casa y lo tengo en mi cuarto bajo llave, donde alucino con cada rasgo de tu firma, porque estoy patetica y perdidamente enamorado de ti. Quieres salir el viernes? _Ahhh! soy tan idiota.

Su corazon era como un zumbido y latia con fuerza. Su rostro estaba radiante con su rubor natural. Ella era entrañable en este momento y yo no podia perderla. Estuve a punto de besarla ahí, largo y tendido. Sabia que estaba interrumpiendo su momento privado, quiza queria estar sola. Pero no podia dejar de pensar en que se iba y yo no habia hecho nada por demostrarle lo que en verdad sentia por ella.

"Estoy perfectamente bien" dijo ella.

Tenia que quedarme en mi lugar. No iba a matar. Solo queria un beso. Solo eso. Debia ent¿contrar la forma de obtener mi beso.

Ella empeso a hablar, cosa que no esperaba. Ella empezo a hablar y antes que me diera cuenta ambos nos estabamos riendo.

Pordia oir los pensamientos de Mike dirigidos hacia mi. _Estupido Cullen!!_ Podia sentir los celos emanando en el. Y sabia que nos estaba mirando.

_Es verdad Newton. Yo pense. Toma eso. Tu jamas la haz hecho reir. Tu solo haz hecho que ella se esconda. _

Se detuvo entonces, como si se hubiera quedado sin cosas que decir. Solo habian pasado como tres minutos. Estaba pensando en algo que decirle a ella para seguir la conversacion, pero no se me ocurria nada que decirle que no fuera totalmente inadecuado y torpe. Asique nos separamos por el dia.

Cruce el parking hasta mi carro. ahí me quede mirando al amor de mi vida, bueno mejor dicho existencia mientras oia los pensamientos de las demas personas.

**

Un beso. Tendria que encontrar la forma de robarle un beso gentilmente.

El momento resultó oscuro, corri tan como se pudiera físicamente hacia su casa. Había pasado las últimas horas golpeando las 88 claves de mi piano y cazando para mantener el impulso de cazar a mi amor. Cuando llegué a su casa, me di cuenta de que su luz de dormitorio estaba todavía encendida, notando que ella aún no se había ido a la cama. Solo me quede entre los árboles y espere.

Oi el agua correr. Debe haber sido en la ducha? Sentí como el veneno hacia una piscina en mi boca, debajo de mi lengua, solo de pensar del vapor que debia emanar del cuerpo de ella en estos momentos. Ella era tan hermosa y delicada y seguramente… no! ¿Que estaba pensando? Me deshice de cualquier pensamiento de ella desnuda en el baño. He sido un caballero durante toda mi vida y ahora no es el momento para perder el control. Yo deseo la sangre de ella mas de lo que jamas en mi vida habia deseado algo. Pero esta noche, mi ansia era hacia sus labios suaves de felpa. Solo un beso, y nunca mas pido mas. Solo uno.

Escuche unos crujidos en su cuarto. Se estaba metiendo debajo de las sabanas.

El latido de su corazon fue en aumento pero estaba estable y su respiracion estaba acompasada. Ella estaba durmiendo.

Subi por la ventana y segui mi camino que ya se estaba haciendo muy normal. Me situe en los pies de la cama y bebi de esa forma tan hermosa que yo deseaba todas las noches. No solo su cuerpo era un misterio… su mente, de hecho, fue un verdadero premio el que se gano.

Mi deshaliento crecio con el hecho de que ella nunca iba a pasar suficiente tiempo en Forks como para conocerla en realidad. Nunca tendría la oportunidad de ganar su confianza y ganar su amor, y nunca podría experimentar cada matiz de conversación que gana el más íntimo de amigos. Ella no sería nunca mia.

Estaba sin esperanzas desde el principio, pero siempre pense que por lo menos tendria mas tiempo junto a ella… o cerca de ella, mejor dicho.

La luz de la luna entro desde la ventana, atravezo el vidrio y me causo un dolor muy profundo. Como la extrañarare… como mi corazon siempre me dolera con el simple hecho de pensarla.

"Mmmm" Ella murmuro desde su inconciencia.

Eso fue todo.

Solo un beso. Tenia que ser mio.

Me dirigi suave y lentamente hacia la parte de arriba de la cama. Me arrodille y me acerque a ella. Con mis manos acaricie su cabello, tan suavemente como si nisiquiera la estubiera tocando. El calor saliendo de su cuerpo me desperto todos los sentidos. Me fue muy dificil pensar con claridad rodeado de tanta majestuosidad. Respire lentamente mientras mi frio aliento se mezclaba con el suyo caliente.

Ella junto sus labios con los mios antes que yo pudiera terminar el recorrido hacia los mismos.

Separe mis labios asi como ella tambien separo los suyos, pero solo para que nuestras lenguas iniciaran un baile celestial. Sus dedos estaban acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos. Solo por un momento, para poder apreciar completamente del momento. Era suave. Ella me atria a ella por mi cuello para estar mas cerca de mi. Lentamente avence hacia la entro de la cama y despues sobre ella. Con una mano ella me razcaba el cuello y tomaba un pulado de mi pelo con la otra. Su lengua se estaba deslizando sobre la mia.

"Edward" Ella murmuro.

Mis ojos se abrieron al instante, podia jurar que los suyos debian estar igual.

Pero no lo estaban.

"Edward!" murmuro denuevo, pero esta vez mas alto.

Respire en su suspiro, como si fuera el vapor caliente de antes cuando se bañaba.

No se porque mi subconciente decidio que debia respirar en ese momento. Pero sali antes de que pudiera atrapar las palabras. Eso debio ser porque mis labios seguian siendo succionados por los suyos. Eso debio haber sido porque nunca me habia sentido tan calido desde mi transformacion, y ahora es como si tuviera sangre en mis venas y esta estuviera hirviendo y corriendo en mis venas. Esto tenia que ver quiza porque estaba acostado junto a la creatura mas bella que mis ojos algun dia halla visto. Y cuando ella murmuro mi nombre, fue simplemente como el exquisito canto de una sirena.

"Te amo, Bella Swan" Le cante suavemente en el oido. "Te amo, pero nunca lo sabras".

"Yo tambien te amo Edward. Y yo se que tu me amas a mi. No se como, pero lo se."

Con eso, su cabeza cayo gentilemente sobre la almohada, y ella quedo completamente dormida.

Para ella, esto habia sido como un sueño. Pero para mi era la dulce realidad.

Presione mis labios sobre los de ella una ultima vez. Se que habia recibido mucho mas de lo que le habia rogado al destino, pero yo tenia que tener otro. Se que he dicho que solo un beso seria suficiente, pero eso fue antes de haber probado sus dulces labios. Ahora no quiero que nuestros labios esten separados nunca mas.

Si no me iba ya, no se si alguna vez pudiera salir de aquí.

Tenia que escapar. No por miedo a que me atrapara, sino por la tortura en que me pondria si no lo hacia. Asique corri.

**

"Dime Alice" Le demande por cuarta vez.

"No te dire ni una sola palabra, tendras que esperar y ver que pasara." me sonrio.

Ella sabia que iba a pasar. Ella sabia como todo habia ocurrido. Porque simplemente no me lo desia?

Llegue a la escuela 30 minutos antes que ella. La estaba esperando. La miraba mientras entraba en el estacionamiento. Se veia tan preocupada. Sera porque estaba planeando alejarse y estaba triste al respecto? Me parecio mas que ella habia encontrado mi billetera y debe estar aterrada por ello. Como podria no tener… estaba probablemente sobre su cama, o peor, encima de ella. Como yo estaba la noche anterior. Dios! soy tan idiota!

Su mirada se dirigio hacia donde yo me encontraba. Estaba mas sonrojada de lo que jamas la haya visto. Sin duda tenia miedo que yo fuera y le reclamara por la billetera. Fue du regalo de despedida- le resulto muy bien. Ya lo encontro! Entonces, no habia ninguna posibilidad, que al teminar la escuela, yo pudiera pasar por su casa y tratar de encontrar la billetera… ella debe saber que clase de cosa rara yo soy. Todo se sentia tan normal… pero ahora que recuerdo… que diablos estaba haciendo en su cuarto ese dia? Ahora, nada tiene sentido.

Deje que entrara a la escuela primero. La contemple mientras ella se dirigia hacia el salon. Esperaba que pudieramos hablar y que en algun momento ella me pudira perdonar. La vi tomar sus cosas de su casillero, quiza deberia enfrentarla en este momento. _Hola Bella, veo que haz encontrado mi billetera en tu habitacion. Muchas gracias, solo la tomare. Junto con otro beso, porfavor? Ya sabes, como el de anoche, del que no tienes ni la mas absoluta idea. Bueno si, otro como ese, porfavor!_

No, jamas podria hacer eso. Simplemente no tenia nada que decirle. Simplemente me escondi como un cobarde y me fui a mi primera clase.

La vi mediante los pensamientos de Angela. Me pregunte si ella podia confiar en alguien tan raro como yo lo soy, probablemente seria la primera persona humana que conoceria a alguien como yo. Extraño. Entonces si tengo suerte podia quedarme fuera de la cafeteria, para evitar todos los rumores. Despues del almuerzo… BIOLOGIA! Dios lo sabia, eventualmente tendia que enfrentarme con ella.

Vi que se veia muy mal, como si estuviera enferma. Habra atrapado un refriado anoche? Por lo menos le deje la ventana cerrada. Verdad? Pero recorde que habia dejado todo intacto como siempre, lo habia hecho?

Se levanto de su silla, para ir donde la enfermera. No sabia que debia decirle a ella, pero simplemente sali de mi salon sin pedir permiso y fui a buscar a Bella. Finalmente, la encontre. Aun no era demasiado tarde aun podia escapar.

"Bella" la llame.

Ahora si era muy tarde. Debia pensar en que decirle! y RAPIDO!! Porque no pense que le iba a sdecir antes de llamarla?

Ohh.. mierda… Ella estaba sosteniendo mi billetera. Oh Dios.. ella sabia y ella sabia y ella sabia ELLA SABIAAA!!!....

* * *

**Que pasara?**

**dejenme un review y les mando un adelanto del proximo capitulo! =D**

**muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo! tanto las que leen, las que pusieron alertas y las que dejan reviews **

**las kieroo**

**Besos mordelones!**

**Team Edward**

**Ani Cullen =D**


	4. 4 Error

**Capitulo 4.. Error!**

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra diosa **Stephenie Meyer** y el trama de esta historia pertenece a mi amiga **Duessa de l'esprit **yo solo me adjudico la traduccion del mismo! =D

* * *

**BPOV**

Juro por Dios! que jamas en mi vida habia tenido tanto miedo como en este momento. Mi corazon latia tan rapido que lo podia sentir en mi boca… Eso nisiquiera tenia sentido! Aunque mi corazon siempre latia a un ritmo parecido siempre que estaba cerca de una belleza masculina tan incontrolable como la de el. Sentia como mi cerebro pasaba por la lujuria. Lastima que probablemente el me despreciara! Mi pobre corazon empezo a galopar diez veces mas rapido que nunca, y quiero decir NUNCA.

Mi cerebro comenzaba a dejar de hacer funcionar todos mis sentidos. Mis piernas se tambaleaban. No pude pensar en nada mejor que decir.

"Si?" Dije timidamente.

Timidamente! como siempre… tipico de mi.

"Oye" El dijo con una voz ronca, con la mirada fija en el objeto de contrabando.

Se paso las manos por su cabeza de forma nerviosa, obviamente en shock por el asunto. Dios! odio mi vida ahorita mismo. Desearia literalmente poder derretirme en el piso y hundirme hasta el centro de la tierra. Porque soy tab estupida? Porque soy como un ladrón enfermo! Dios!!...

Que rayos le iba a decir ahora? _Robe tu billetera – no se cuando ni donde, pero si la quieres de vuelta, me encantaria solo entregartela y hacer como que esto jamas hubiera pasado. Vamos a ponerte en la cama… digo, espera… quiero decir, esto. Vamos a poner esto en la cama…. y a ti tambien si no tienes ningun problema … _Ahhh, noo. Olvida eso. Dejame pensar.

"Uh" El dijo, obviamente no sabia que mas decir.

Creo que en estos momentos puedo ser nominada para la reina de la estupidez. El tiempo seguia transcurriendo, y yo no podia pensar en nada creible o razonable que decirle.

"Vas camino a la oficina" el pregunto, finalmente rompiendo el silencio y el sonido del tic toc en mi cabeza.

"Sip" le respondi. Despues de todo, ahí era donde me dirigia.

"Yo tambien" El dijo pasando su mano por su cabello denuevo.

"Voy a regresar esta billetera que me encontre" dije bueno mejor dicho murmure.

"Si?" El me pregunto.

"Si, mmm…." _ahora es el momento, tomalo o dejalo Swan, ahora es el momento _"Lo encontre en el estacionamiento, creo…"

"Tu crees?" Me pregunto con un rompecabezas en su mirada.

"Que?" le pregunte sin pensarlo.

El no creia mi historia. Dios, soy tan mala diciendo mentiras. De todas las habilidades malignas que pudiera tener, parecia solo estar dotada de buenas habilidades para ser ladrona. De hecho, era tan buena, que nisiquiera sabia que lo estaba haciendo, aparentemente. Porque ohh porque no podia tener tambien habilidades para decir mentiras? Aunque sea esa sola.

"Quiero decir, se lo que piensas. Lo que queria decir era, que no estas segura de donde la encontraste"

"Si, quiero decir… Lo se, pero, no lo se…"

_Porfavor solo creeme. PORFAVOR_

"Bueno, yo perdi mi billetera ayer, creo"

"Que?" Yo pregunte

"Que?" El pregunto

"Quiero decir, no estas seguro de cuando perdiste tu billetera?"

"No, No estoy exactamente seguro"

"Y tu billetera se parece a esta billetera?" Le menti. Yo sabia que esta era su billetera. Pero si actuaba como si no lo supiera, quiza podria escapar de las terribles consecuencias de mis horribles actos. De todas formas, porque estaba mintiendo sobre esto. Despues de todo. Podria salir a suplicarme como loco para que le devolviera su billetera, pero jamas le haria hacer algo asi.

"Se parece. No viste en su interior de quien es?"

"No!" dije demasiado rapido "Es decir, no he visto de quien es, aun."

El me tendio la mano, y yo le entrege la billetera.

"Esto es por lo que vas a la oficina, Bella?" me pregunto cautelosamente.

"Si" le menti nuevamente. _Si, creo que voy a vomitar, porque estoy terrificadade que tu pienses que soy una retrasada por tomar esto. _

El abrio la billetera y miro dentro.

"Hmmm…" hizo una mueca.

"Es tuya?" Le pregunte, sabiendo que era asi.

Espere por el _si, es mia, y no te creo que tu la hubieras encontrado en el estacionamiento ayer, porque se que me la robaste ayer, cuando te toque el hombro con mi mano enguantada, y aun asi super fria. Jamas habia visto algo asi. porque solamente eres una ladrona y mentirosa. Pero hueles gracioso._ O algo asi.

"No," el dijo categoricamente. "me la llevare a la oficina, para asi aorarte la molestia. Te veo en Biologia, Bella."

Y con eso el se fue.

Me quede de piedra, atontada. Viendo sus movimientos mientras el seguia camino a la oficina, como abria las puertas, entraba y luego las mismas se cerraban. Todo el tiempo, lo admire como una total idiota.

**

Podria haber jurado que era su billetera. Quiero decir, en serio, yo creia que era de el. Yo vi su licencia de conducir dentro de ella. o no? No contaba con esto. Pero entonces… quiza comiti un grandicimo error, y el no se dio cuenta. Es posible… verdad?

"Bella!" Me llamo Jessica, alzando la voz por encima del escandalo que habia dentro de la cafeteria. "No oiste ni una palabra de lo que te dije?"

"Ahh??"

"Te decia… que estamos planeando una viaje a Port Angeles esta semana. No tenemos escuela el lunes, recuerdas? Nos podemos quedar con la tia de Angela Nya"

"Sip" chillo Angela, "Ella tiene una hijastra de nuestra edad, Jennifer" Dijo feliz. "Solo la conosco como terminos familiares, nada mas. Asique creo que seria una buena ocacion para pasar algun tiempo con ella y ustedes tambien! Sera muy divertido"

"Sip, bueno, Bella vas?"

"Um..Claro" dije realmente sin querer.

Tendria que preguntarle por los detalles despues. Entraron los Cullen.

Todo parecia normal, como todos los días. Usualmente espere que Edward entrara a la cafeteria, justo como todas las demas chicas, Estoy segura.

Pero a diferencia de los demas, yo mantuve mi desmayo a lo mas minimo. Yo no queria ser etiquetada como _ESA_ chica. Sabia que todas eramos casos sin esperanza con ese chico, entoces, para que te ibas a molestar en lujuriarlo, solo parecer desesperada! Pero hoy, parecia estar un poco fuera de todo, por alguna razon. Me frote las sienes con la llema de mis dedos. Quiza me estaba volviendo un poco loca. Como eran las personas locas despues de todo? Piensan de manera pragmatica, pero luego, se van a su propio mundo y no saben que estan locos? Estaba yo de esa forma tambien? No lo sabia… Como rayos iba a saber siquiera si lo estaba?

"Bella" me disparo Jessica "Tierra a Bella" Estaba haciendome señas con sus dedos frente a mi rostro.

"hmmmm?" Pregunte desdesperada.

"Dije que te esta mirando… Edward Cullen te ha estado mirando durante los ultimos tres minutos. Deja de lucir tan patetica. Saca pecho o algo. Caramba! estas bien? Algo esta mal?..."

"No" le respondi. "voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire. Las veo mas tarde"

"Si claro, Adios Bella" El tono de Angela estaba lleno de preocupacion. como lo habia estado esta mañana en Inglés.

"Que demonios fue eso?" escuche a Jessica preguntarle a Angela mientras salia de la cafeteria. "Solo digo que si ese pedazo de hombre me mirara de esa manera, lo minimo que podria hacer es sacar por lo menos la mercancia.

_Si la mercancia, creo que tiene como 1 caja de pañuelos en ese sosten de entrenamiento. La mente en Mattel. La MERCANCIA de Jessica!_

Uhh… estar tan estresada, me hacian tener pensamientos muy rudos. Pero es que han pasado muchas cosas ultimamente. No queria estar cerca de nadie. Quien sabe que deberia decir ahora…

"Heeey Bella" Me llamo la inconveniente y molesta voz. Ademas de ser la ultima que queria escuchar.

"Hola Mike"

"Entonces, que vas a hacer el fin de semana?"

"Casualmente voy a Port Angeles con Angela y Jessica. Vamos a pasar el fin de semana aya…"

"Todo el fin de semana?"

"Sip"

"No me digas! Yo tambien! Quiza podriamos encontrarnos y para tiempo juntos. Ir al cine o algo"

"Ohh… no lo se. Estare de invitada en la casa de alguien. No se cuales son los planes, y no quiero herir los sentimientos de nadie al hacer planes por mi cuenta. Este viaje es grupal , ya sabes."

Trate de escapar, pero el se puso delante de mi antes que pudiera siquiera moverme.

"Bueno, si estas disponible, tienes mi numero de celular, verdad?

Si, Me lo habia dado como una vez a la semaa, todas las semanas durante por lo menos cuatro meses.

Asenti con mi cabeza. "Si, aun lo tengo" Pero realmente, no lo tenia. Jamas me moleste en meterlo en mi celular, y quien sabe donde habran dado a parar esas notitas.

"Bueno, no tengas miedo de usarlo. Ya sabes, Me puede decir lo que sea. Ya sabes, soy muy bueno escuchando. Si alguna vez, necesitas hablar con alguien de lo que sea. Solo lo digo para que pienses en mi. Ya sabes!" Su rostro se torno serio y me miro directo a los ojos, de una manera muy extraña y casi me vuelvo loca.

AHHHHH que dia tan incomodo.

"Si Mike, lo tendre en mente"

Su rostro brillo de nuevo y me dio su mejor sonrisa.

"Bien, te veo en clases en un rato, verdad?"

"Si, hasta luego."

Estaba en shock. Este dia estaba siendo demasiado para mi.

**

Mientras caminaba a mi mesa de laboratorio, la cual compartia con el hombre de mis sueños, Vi a Emmett en mi puesto hablando con Edward. Cuando se dio cuenta que habia llegado, hizo como si fuera a levantarse.

"Oh hermano. Antes que me vaya, Me podrias dar algo de dinero. Estoy algo corto" El tenia una rara sonrisa en el rostro.

"Emmett, adivina, perdi mi billetera. No la encuentro por ninguna parte" Me dijo con la mandibula apretada.

Emmett hizo una riza explosiva y me saludo "Hola Bella"

"Hola"

Me sente al lado de Edward. Queria tanto verlo, queria preguntarle si en realidad no era su billetera. Pero entonces recorde que le habia dicho que no habia mirado dentro. Tendria que exponer mi mentira para poder hacerle la pregunta que queria. Y yo no quria hacer eso. Tendria que pagar por el error de mis mentiras, supongo.

De pronto todo se me ocurrio.

Oh por Dios!

Emmett-se-estaba-riendo-de-mi

Edward estaba tratando de evitarme la vergüenza de ser llamada por la billetera. Probablemente el sabia que yo la habia tomado, sabia que la iba a regresar, y me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. El obviamente sabia que yo sabia que el me habia atrapado, y probablemente solo la abrio para contar el dinero, asegurandose que no le hubiera robado nada. El probablemente penso _Tengo la billetera, no pasa nada. Simplemente le haré el favor de actuar como si no fuera mia y despues separar mis caminos de ella. _

Jamas me habia sentido tan tonta o mas avergonzada. Y ahora, toda su familia saba la clase de lunatica que soy. Alice probablemente me llamaria para cancelar nuestros planes. No es que hiciera un gran hueco en mi vida. Despues de todo, yo nunca hablaba con Edward. Aunque me sintiera y actuara de la mejor manera, y aunque no hubiera hecho la cosa tan vergonzosa que hice. Jamas me mereceria a un chico como el de todas formas. Y tampoco sabria como ser tan femenina para Alice. Ella jamas encontraria algo interesante en mi. Asique decir que esto seria algo fuera de lo normal no seria del todo cierto. Las cosas estaban todas dentro de lo normal. Con el descubrimiento que tuvo mi interior, senti como si me cayeran mil libras encima. Puse mis manos sobre mi cara y me desplome sobre la mesa.

Esta seria la hora con 45 minutos mas larga de toda mi maldita vida.

* * *

**Bueno!! aki les tengo otro capitulo!! weee hahaha**

**=) gracias a tods los que leen el fic! **

**Animense y precionen el botoncito verde! dejenme sabe que piensan **

**y si vale la pena seguir traduciendo! =)**

**Intentare subir mas seguido, por lo menos 2 veces por semana =) **

**pero eso depende de su respuesta =) **

**dejenme reviews y les mando su adelando =P**

**Gracias de nuevo**

**Besos Mordelones**

**Ani Cris Cullen 3**


	5. 5 Tarea!

**Capitulo 5.. Tarea!**

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra diosa **Stephenie Meyer** y el trama de esta historia pertenece a mi amiga

**Duessa de l'esprit,** yo solo me adjudico la traduccion del mismo! =D

* * *

**EPOV**  
"Todo lo que digo, Edward, es que estas siendo un total idiota! porque no le dijiste que era tu billetera?

Emmett podia ser tan estupido algunas veces. _Si, acerca de eso, Em. No le dije porque entonces ella eba a pensar que eran cosas muy extrañas y yo no queria asustarla. _El ya sabia todo eso. Cuantas veces mas tendira que volver a repetirle lo mismo!...

"Yo no vine a eso" le dije con frialdad.

"Si. Obviamente. Lo se. Porque tu no le dijiste a ella"

"Por Dios Emmett! Ella dijo que no sabia exactamente donde habia encontrado la maldita billetera! Ella sabia exactamente donde la habia encontrado. EN SU CUARTO… Probablemente sobre su cama!"

"Probablemente en sus panties tambien verdad?" El dijo riendose como idiota "Solo piensalo. Estas convirtiendo todo esto en una fundacion de mentiras, hombre. Es todo lo que estoy diciendo."

"Bueno, gracias por tu imparcialidad, Emmett."

"Hey. Yo no soy la que tiene a la chica de sus suños. Debes aprender a jugar bien las cartas hermano."

"Si, si…" Ya no le preste mas atencion, ya no queria oir mas sus advertencias. Ya era suficiente con tener que oir su mente.

Bla.. Bla… Bla…

"Y hablando de la reina de roma…"el miro como la chica de mis sueños camino hacia dentro del salon. "Solo piensalo, aclara las cosas sobre tu billetera o no? Ya tenemos bastante que ocultar de todas formas, tu sabes, y estoy seguro que tu entrando en su cuarto seria el peor de sus temores. Olvidemos eso, Edward, ya tienes un deseo muy doloroso por su sangre, junto con el apetito por la sangre en general. Nosotros no podemos llevarla a una gran cena familiar, ya sabes!" Aun seguia con su risa de idiota.

No pude ver que se la hacia tan comico en este momento.

Hizo como si se fuera a levantar, pero se volvio a sentar. Estaba claro que estaba hablando mas alto, como para que Bella lo escuchara.

"Ohh, hermano. Antes de irme, me puedes prestar algo de efectivo, es que ando algo corto"

Podria haberlo estrellado contra la pared, pero eso significaria que tendia que dar explicaciones por eso, y no estabamos preparados para darlas. Solo lo mire. El sabia que mas tarde me tendria que rendir cuentas por su estupidez.

"Emmett, sabes que? Casualmente, perdi mi billetera, no la encuentro en ningun lugar"

"Bueno Edward, lo dejare pasar por ahora. Pero tendras que aclararselo algun dia. Si quieres hacerla tuya. No secretos, no mentiras"

Dirigio sus pensamientos hacia mi, mientras que le decia hola a Bella. Ya estaba en el pasillo, encaminandose a su siguiente clase, pero mentalmente me dijo-

"No secretos, no mentiras; Edward! Me oiste? Sip, tu me oiste… Se que lo hiciste…"

Bella estaba encogida en sus propios brazos y con la cara casi sobre el escritorio. Yo estaba tan mortificado. Emmett tenia razon. Quiza deberia haberle dicho a ella. Pero ahora no puedo hechar lo que habia dicho para atrás. Ella jamas confiaria en mi si supiera que le menti. Ella no tendria porque confiar en mi si supiera que le habia mentido. Pero la verdad solo lo empeoraria todo. Ellos dijeron que la verdad te hace libre, pero la verdad era que yo la aaba y eso me hacia su prisionero. Aunque ella jamas lo supiera. Yo jamas seria libre otra vez.

Que pasa conmigo? Jamas habia estado tan emocionado, encendido, descuidado, estupido, inseguro y desconfiado. Todo empezo con el deseo por su sangre, y despues la curiosidad por no poder leer su mente. Y yo no tengo idea como, pero yo me enamore de ella. Empezo por pequeñas cosas que se fueron apilando una sobre otra y ahora es solo una gran razon para amarla… Y ahora no puedo poner mi dedo en cualquier cosa que se trate de ella… Hay una grandisima diferencia antre enamoramiento y yo-no-puedo-vivir-lejos-de-ti que yo no puedo explicar. Ahora ella es la cosa mas linda para mi y yo jamas me la podre ganar; ella jamas me querrá a mi. Estoy encadenado a esta dios terrenal, en cuerpo y alma. Ella es todo en lo que yo puedo pensar… la razon por la que vivo ahora. Ella es como… como… alguna clse de… droga para mi!

Toda clase de pensamientos locos estaban pasando por mi cabeza en estos momentos… Mas locos que antes. Quiza podria entrar a su cuarto esta noche, y robarle otro beso! Pero entonces que? Dejo mis llaves tambien? Dios, Soy tan idiota! Pero creo que no soy capaz de no ir.

Estaba empezando a recordar el dulce sabor de sus labios, algo que simplemente debia experimentarlo denuevo, cuando el Sr. Banner aparecio por la puerta con un foder lleno de hojas de trabajo que dejo en su escritorio.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Vamos a empezar" dijo apurado. "Solo tenemos com una hora. Ya tengo sus tareas grupales"

Hubo un gemido simultaneo por todo el salon.

"Ya se que no les gusta trabajar, y lo entiendo. Pero este es gran parte de su calificacion, asique presten mucha atencion a lo que les voy a decir antes de no me presten atencion hasta el final de la clase. Este proyecto sera calificado con 50 puntos. Lo que equivale a dos notas."

Dirigio su mirada hacia el resto del salon y hizo su primera pregunta al estupido Mike Newton.

"Cuantas notas equivale esta tarea, Newton?"

Mike detubo su estupida charla y se quedo viendo al profesor como un idiota.

"Ahhh?" El trataba de ganar algo de tiempo o esperaba que el profesor el respondiera a la pregunta.

"Cuantas notas equivale esta tarea, Mike?" pregunto de nuevo.

Se que sonaba mal, pero me saba tanta risa que el chico Newton fuera llamado y demostrado que clase se insolente y cretino es. _Me puedes decir algo, Bella _Que idiota, como si ella le fuera a decir algo a el.

"Dos" dijo Bella. "Vale dos notas, Mike"

Ella se frotaba las sienes de nuevo. Obviamente estaba molesta con el dia en si, por lo tanto tambien con Mike!

"Es genial que tengas a una noviecita que te ayude con las cosas cuando no has prestado atencion en absoluto a las instrucciones, verdad Newton?" El Sr. Banner fruncio el seño.

La cara de Bella se torno rojo brillante, mientras se volvia a esconde entre sus propios brazos. Mike le sonreia a ella como si tuviera algunos cromosomas dañados, y Jessica lucia desepcionada. Ella empezo a criticar a Bella internamente. Porque se molestaba en lucir como su amiga? Ahh verdad! Asi podia tener un ojo siempre en la competencia.

"Haran pareja con su compañero de mesa." el Sr. Banner dijo.

La clase completa estaba mucho mas alerta ahora, por miedo a ser la proxima victima. Mike me miro y estrecho los ojos.

_Eso quisieras, Mike, estupido tonto. Bella es mi compañera de laboratorio. _Le sonrei maliciosamente a el. El sabia que yo sabia que el deseaba estar ahora mismo en mis zapatos.

"Usted y su compañero, deberan encontrar algun tiempo libre, fuera del colegio, para pasar juntos. Solo haremos una pequeña parte del proyecto aquí en el salon hoy. Tienen hasta el proximo viernes, osea tienen una semana y un dia desde hoy para terminar el proyecto. Entonces, esto es lo que tienen que hacer: yo hice una listado de las planta autoctonas de esta area. Usted y su pareja deberan hacer una caminata por el bosque, y encontrar por lo menos 7 de los 20 items que hay en la lista. Cada grupo tiene 2 items que son obligatorios. Asi podremos ver por lo menos uno de todos los items de la lista. Deberan traer los especimenes que consigan y presentarselos a la clase por medio de una charla. Los dos deberan hablar por igual"

Oi como Bella se quejaba por lo ultimo dicho. Se que ella no era de la clase de personas que se paraban frente a toda la clase a hablar.

"Deben tener un registro de donde y en que condiciones encontraron los diferentes items. Esa sera parte de la informacion que deberan presentar. Cualquiera que pueda hayar 10 o mas items de la lista ganara crédito extra, que algunos de ustedes desesperadamente necesitan, verdad Newton? Entonces aquí esta su oportunidad para ganarlo. Empezare a pasar los folders desde aquí. Cada grupo tome 1 y empiece a llenar las primeras 2 pagina con su compañero. Las respuestas las pueden encontrar en su libro de texto, el cual estoy seguro que la mayoria de ustedes nisiquiera lo han ojeado, entonces pasen la mitad de la hora buscando donde se encuentran las respuestas. Tambien, seria un buen momento para hacer los planes para la caminata. Esto no les debe tomar mas de 45 minutos para terminarlo. Con los 20 minutos restantes, dependiendo de cuanto tiempo tenemos, saldremos a los jardines, y comenzaremos la caceria. Yo conosco un lugar en donde ustedes pueden encontrar cierto item de la lista que esta bien escondido, pero para aquellos que saben buscar, es bastante facil de encontrar. Buena suerte. Puedo pensar en que la mayoria de ustedes de verdad la necesitaran."

El Sr. Banner rodo los ojos, cuando Jessica levanto la mano.

"Si, señorita Stanley?"

"Y que pasa si alguno de nosotros ya tenemos planes para este fin de semana con los cuales estamos muy comprometidos y no los podemos romper?"

"Bueno, yo sugiero que encuentren algun tiempo libre entre cuando terminen con esos planes y el viernes antes de entrar a mi clase." Dijo categoricamente, mientras iba hacia su escritorio y se sentaba en el. "Alguna otra pregunta? no? bueno, peden comenzar."

Cuando los folders llegaron a nuestra mesa, Bella tomo el primero de la torre. Ella lo abrio y mis ojos buscaron los dos items que estaban encerrados en un circulo, los que eran requeridos.

"Penstemon fruticosus," y "xerophyllum tenax."

Casi me da algo cuando lei las letras pequeñas junto a los items. Eran pistas de donde encontrar los items necesarios. _"Amenudo crecen en los acantilados con cara hacia el sol" y "Altas elevaciones directamente bajo el sol"_

**Bueno, Primero que todo me quiero disculpar por no haber podido enviar los adelantos correspondientes…**

** el internet se cayo y no habia podido entrar hasta ayer en la noche.**

**Que pasara con Edward? que hara??**

**Espero sus reviews y esta vez les garantizo que tendran su adelanto!!**

**Tratare de subir un proximo capitulo hoy en la tarde o mañana!!**

**Las kieroooo**

**Ani Cullen**

**Aprienten el botoncito verde y haganme felizzz!! =)**


	6. 6 Flores!

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra diosa **Stephenie Meyer** y el trama de esta historia pertenece a mi amiga **Duessa de l'esprit **yo solo me adjudico la traduccion del mismo! =D

* * *

**BPOV**

"Si terminan temprano sientanse libres de comenzar a trabajar en su proyecto" Dijo el Sr. Banner

Edward y yo terminamos de llenar las paginas en unos minutos despues de que fuera asignado. Para nosotros fue sumamente facil, ya que habiamos leido el material con anterioridad, no tubimos la necesidad de abrir el libro para buscar las respuestas.

"Ok" Dijo Edward

Engrapo las hojas del trabajo y las puso delante de nosotros.

"Deberiamos?" Dijo

Puse una cara de confución

"Deberiamos que?" le dije

"Deberiamos empezar con nuestro proyecto ahora? Yo se donde hay algunas de las plantas de las que necesitamos, tu sabes, la delphinium? Esa fue la que el Sr. Banner dijo que podiamos encontrar muy facil en los terrenos de la escuela, en todo el borde que da con el bosque.

Como el sabie que era esa la planta que habia dicho el Sr. Banner? No era que el pudiera leer la mente del prof. ni nada asi por el estilo.

"Cinco delgados petalos morados? Como sabes donde esta? Nunca e visto una flor morada cerca de la escuela!"

El miro hacia donde se encontraba el Sr. Banner antes de decirme su respuesta.

"Simplemente lo se; lo prometo. Vamos"

Bueno, si Emmett se estaba burlando de mi antes, por lo menos Edward no lo iba a hacer ahora. Se veia muy sincero. Recogi todos mis libros y los coloque en mi mochila, tome mi abrigo y salimos del salon. Mientras caminabamos por el pasillo, el se detubo en su casillero.

"Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí si quieres. Se que tu casillero esta del otro lado de la escuela"

Ohhhh por Dios! El sabia donde estaba mi casillero! Bueno, creo que tiene sentido, desde que me vio parada por ahí esta mañana. Pero de todas formas, el recordaba donde estaba mi casillero! Me sentia como una tonta por estar tan enamorada de el, que la minima cosa, me parecia algo gigantesco.

Gracias a Dios el no podia leer mi mente ni nada asi por el estilo! De lo contrario, el sabria lo tonta que soy de seguro.

"Ok" le dije

Trate por todas mis fuerzas de mantenerme en calma, pero la verdad era que me estaba case desvaneciendo, como una tonta colegiala.

"No olvides ponerte tu abrigo, Bella" Me aviso

Nos detuvimos enfrente de una de la puertas y yo me puse mi abrigo. El se me acerco y el latido de mi corazon se salio de control.

Agarro el cierre de mi abrigo desde abajo y lo subio lentamente, ya no aguantaba mas. Trate de poner en orden mis pensamientos y busque algo que decir.

"Tu no quieres ponerte tu abrigo? Estas seguro que un sueter mangalarga es suficiente?"

No podia decir algo mas tonto?? Ahhhhhhh

"Estare bien" me dijo friamente

Abrio la puerta y la sostuvo para que yo saliera. Atravezamos el estacionamiento y caminamos hasta llegar al borde del bosque. Tan rapido como puse un pie sobre el cesped, tropece. EL tomo mi brazo e impidio que callera.

"Estas bien?" su voz era casi como una caricia.

"Si, gracias"

Senti como me sonrojaba.

Estabamos tan, pero tan cerca el uno del otro. Nuestros rostros estaban a menos de un pie de distancia. Senti como yo misma me lami el labio inferior y luego lo mordi. No tengo idea de porque lo hice. Me di cuenta como la presion en mi cabeza aumentaba. Senti como el se acercaba mas a mi y luego yo avance un paso y cerre los ojos.

En ese momento, a mi queridicimo pie, se le ocurrio tropezar denuevo, asi que cai justo encima de el.

DEMONIOS!!!

El me volvio a tomar por mis brazos y me enderezo. Sus manos estaban sobre mi, pero las sentia tan lejanas ahora.

"Necesito traer un ejercito de almohadas la proxima vez, Bella?" El bromeo

"Haha" trate de reir, mientras caminabamos de nuevo, pero en realidad no pude. Que fue eso? Que Demonios fue eso? Yo iba a besarlo? El iba a besarme? Pordia sentir como la saliva hacia una piscina dentro de mi lengua.

Cuando llegamos a nuetro destino, el dia iba atenuando su luz. Entre una gran roca y una entrada hacia los arboles, habia un gran racimo de flores moradas, de cinco petalos. Edward tomo una de ellas por el tallo y con las tijeras que venian en el paquete que nos dio el Sr. Banner la corto. Saco un pequeño libro de su mochila, lo abrio en el medio y lo cerro con fuerza. Levante una ceja interrogante.

"La estoy presionando" Me dijo "La gente lo hace para disecarla."

El se rio levemente. Tomo un puñado de las mismas flores y me las entrego con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Me sentia tan tonta, pero no pude evitar devolver la sonrisa.

El tomo las hojas de nuestro proyecto y empezo a llenarlo con nuestro primer descubrimiento.

"Ahí esta. Esa ya puede ser sacada de nuestra lista. Cuando te gustaria seguir con la busqueda?"

"Bueno, estoy fuera este fin de semana, regreso el lunes por la noche. Pero podemos ir juntos cualquier dia despues que salimos de la escuela. Cuando se mas conveniente para ti. Que te parece?" _De hecho, Edward, estoy encantada de poder pasar tiempo contigo, porque estoy secretamente enamorada de ti. Siempre que quieras , yo estoy disponible. _

"Que te parece el lunes, cuando regresas? A que hora crees que eso sera?"

"Probablemente no hasta las 7 u 8. Pero para ese entonces ya va a estar oscuro. No crees que seria mejor esperar a que aya luz? Me di cuenta que los items obligatoris que nos dieron, son en grandes alturas y que los rayos del sol le pegan directo. Son mas faciles de hayar de dia, no crees?"

"Ummm…"

"Quiero decir, podriamos empezar eso ahora mas tarde. Pero queza perdamos algunas cosas. Creo que deberiamos encontrar tantas como podamos. No es que tu necesites el credito extra, pero a mi no me molestaria que mi 97 subiera a un 100"

"Creo que no deberiamos descanzar hasta encontrarlas todas."

"Todas las 20?" Me sorprendio que el estaba dispuesto a esforzarse. El ya tenia una nota perfecta.

"Si, porque no?"

"Enonces todas las 20" Le Dije

"Empezamos el miercoles, y las demas en los demas dias. Asi tu 97 de seguro pasara a ser un 100" El se rio entre dientes

"Y tu 100 supongo que pasara a ser un 110!"

"Si, algo asi."

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y el se detuvo en su carro. Le quito el seguro y abrio la puerta de pasajeros.

"Nos vamos a saltar el resto de la clase?"

"Bella, querida, nos vamos a salta el resto del dia"

**

Nos sentamos en el carro, nos teniamos que agachar de vez en cuando; cuando pasaba alguno de nuestros compañeros. Todos estaban muy cerca de encontrar el item pero a ninguno de ellos se le ocurrio mirar detrás de la roca. Nosotros simplemente reiamos, aunque algunas veces teniamos que ocultarlo porque despues nos descubrian.

Cuando estuvimos seguros de que todos los demas ya habian entrado, el encendio su ipod.

"Que estas escuchando?" Le dije mientras tomaba el aparato

"Ohh" dijo timidamente

Me puse los audifonos.

_Claro de Luna _

Que tan asombroso es el? Asombroso! jamas hubiera esperado esto de el. pero fue una buena sorpresa.

Creo que el penso que yo me iba a reir de el o algo, El se encogio de hombros y sonrio.

"No, me gusta! Claro de luna es genial. Bueno tu sabes, muchas personas, cuando hablan de Debussy, hablan sobre el estado de animo y el color. Pero yo creo que ellos no se dan cuenta es que algunos de sus mejores trabajos, como este, claro, estan estucturados en modelos matematicos incluso si esta utilizando la estructura clasica, como la sonta por ejemplo."

No se porque, peroel rubor estaba en todas partes en mi cuello y en mi cara.

Simplemente pase mis dedos por todas las flores, esperando que su risa llenara el ambiente, pero no fue asi.

Lentamente lo mire, sus ojos estaban llenos de… ternura… algo asi como… amor…

El me sonrio y yo le sonrei en respuesta

Mire el reloj cuando note que lo estudiantes estaban saliento de la escuela.

"Oh por Dios! El tiempo vuela!" Dije rapidamente.

Como es posible que casi 3 horas se hayan pasado mas rapido que un latido?

"El tiempo vuela creo!" dijo

El encendio el carro.

"Edward, espera! La llave de mi auto esta en mi mochila, la cual esta en tu casillero. Hoy voy a llevar a Alice a mi casa!"

"No, Yo te estoy llevando a tu casa! Alic ¿e se encontrara contigo aya! Bueno si es que quieres que yo te lleve…"

"Y que va a pasar con mi auto?"

"Ella odiara conducirlo" El se rio de si mismo.

El salio del estacionamiento y como que paso de 0 a 70 en menos de un segundo. Quiza menos.

"Edward, estas excediendo los limites de velocidad"

Trate de no regañarlo, pero lo dije muy seria. Le iban a poner una multa y mi papa no se iba a poner muy contento cuando se entere que permiti que un 'Maniatico adolescente' me llevara a casa.

El piso el freno y le dio unos golpes al timon.

"Lo siento!!! Cuando yo condusco, lo olvide… Perdoname"

"Esta bien! Solo mantente en el limite o solo un poco arriba como 5, creo que estaria bien" _Oh maneja mas lento, para que asi podamos pasar mas tiempo juntos. O mejor detente y besame. Te amo, Edward. _Patetico, lo se!

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie el se detuvo y nos quedamos ahí sentados.

"Me quedare aquí hasta que Alice venga. Creo que la llave de tu casa debe estar tambien en tu mochila, verdad?"

"Sip" dije

No necesitaba decirle que habia una copia encima de la luz del portal.

"Recuerdas la cartera que me mostraste esta mañana?"

Oh por dios!!! aquí viene!....

"Si" dije titubeante

De repente, senti la necesidad de salir corriendo del auto.

"Recuerdas que e dije que no era mia?"

"Sip"

yo jugeteaba con los petalos de las flores nerviosamente.

"Bueno, es mia! no se poruqe te dije que no lo era! Pero lo es. Gracias por encontrarla… Y tambien gracias por devolverla! Fue lindo de tu parte"

"De nada"

Pense que como el aclaro las cosas quiza yo tambien debia aclarlas.

"Recuerdas como te dije que la habia encontrado?"

"Sip"

El parecia tan nervioso. Probablemente el sabia lo que iba a decirle; que yo la tome. El tiene que saber, si yo estaba siendo tan racional y honesta conmigo. Quiza solo tenia que admitirlo.

"Bella" intervino Alice saltando fuera de mi auto. "Sabes cariño, esa cosa no sobrepasa los 60 como lo haces, Bella. Como!?"

Solo le sonrei a Edward, se lo iba a tener qe decir despues. Y yo se lo iba a decir, pero yo no queria admitir que clase de maniatica era en frente de su hermana. El probablemente no pensaria en nada mas, hasta que yo le aclarara las cosas. E incluso si el pensara en eso, solo pensaria en como le iba adimitir como le robe su cartera. Y si el no sabia que en realidad yo la habia robado, que pasaria si el no se salia de control ni un poco? Simplemente no queria que nadie estubiera cerca cuando yo le ijera eso a Edward…

Sali del carro de Edward.

"Hola Alice!"

* * *

**Tarde pero temprano a la vez! **

**Intentare actualizar asii =) o vere si puedo un capi entre semana y otro en los fines de semana! =) **

**Todo depende de la escuela! El senior es dificil! **

**Buenoooo que les parece la historia hasta ahora?!**

**Me encanta! gracias por su apoyo! =) **

**oii cumplo exactamente 1 mes tradusciendo este fic! =)**

** En ese mes he recibido 1079 visitantes Woahhhh =)**

** veamos cuantos nos visitaran en abril :p**

**dejenme su review y su adelanto les llegara! =)**

**Las Amo**

**Ani Cristi Cullen =)3**


	7. 7 Manos

**Capitulo 7.. Manos**

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra diosa **Stephenie Meyer** y el trama de esta historia pertenece a mi amiga **Duessa de l'esprit **yo solo me adjudico la traduccion del mismo! =D

**

**APOV**

Dificilmente podria seguir manejando esta trampa mortal un segundo mas. Era tan lento y pegajoso… simplemente no se queria mover. Era un vegestorio de cacharro. Literalmente me sentia mal conduciendolo. Me sentia culpable, por tener que estar presionando tanto el acelerador.

No me sorprendio ver a Bella sentada en el carro de Edward. Yo sabia donde ella iba a estar. Tambien sabia que ella tenia una copia de la llave encima de la lampara de la luz. Ademas sabia que estaba muy enamorada de mi hermano. Yo tampoco hubiera mencionado lo de la copia de la llave si tuviera en su posicion.

Pero las cosas se iban a poner incomodas porque o estaba llegando. Me rei malignamente para mi. Bella estaba por decirle a Edward que ella pensaba que le habia robado la cartera. ¡Que lio! Me imagine que no lo mataria si lo dejaba sufir un poco, sabiendo que tecnicamente el ya estaba muerto. Se lo merecia! por andarse metiendo todas las noches en su cuarto, como un sanguijuela en un gusano. El tenia la impresión e que ella en algun punto sabia que el la habia dejado en su habitacion. Nuevamente me rei malignamente. Yo no tenia que ser mi amoroso chico, Jazzy, para sentir el panico que el estaba emitiendo. Digamosle que es _intuicion de hermana_. Denuevo me rei.

La detuve justo a tiempo para dejar a Edward en un estado de extrema paranoia.

"Bella! sabes cariño, esa cosa no va por encima de los 60? Mencione señalando hacia el camion que habia detrás mio, mientras pasaba hacia el asiento de pasajero del Volvo de Edward. Yo sabia que el habia manejado a todo lo que daba su motor, tratando de pasar tanto tiempo con ella como fuera posible, antes que yo llegara a interrumpirlos. Dios! espero que nadie me haya visto manejando esa cosa; no estaba que digamos a la moda el carro de Bella!... "Como lo haces, Bella? ¿Como?"

Ella salto fuera del Volvo.

"Hola Alice" ella dijo entusiasmada.

"Hola tu" le dije "Creo que debes pensar en una actualizacion. Yo podria regalarte uno; podrias considerarlo caridad"

Ella se hecho a reir, como yo ya sabia que iba a hacer.

"No gracias, Alice. Prefiero a mi querido amigo, Sr. Chevy-Rojo"

Mejor viejo trozo de chatarra, pero lo que sea. Haz lo que quieras. Me limite a sonreir cortezmente.

"Eso es muy sentimental, Bella" ¡Que asco!

Edward camino hacia nosotras, despues de recoger la bolsa de Bella de la chatarra oxidada.

Yo le oi susurrar cosas que ella jamas podria oir.

"Deja de ser tan ruda con su auto, Alice"

_No te aseguro nada, querido hermano. Solo hago lo que se que dara resultado al final._

"Funsionara para ti, o para mi?" El susurro rapido y suave.

_Edward, Ouch! Que hace no estar seguro que estamos en el mismo equipo? _

"Ella sabe que yo soy un pervertido, Alice. Ella estaba a punto de decirmelo hace un momento."

_Edward, eres un idiota. Tu sabes algo acerca de las mujeres? No! asi que, dejanos tener un tiempo para nosotras. Asique deja la bolsa de Bella y largate de aquí. Y no te vuelvas loco en un minuto._

"Que? que voy a…"

Bella se volteo y trato de alcanzar su bolsa; su mano rozo la de Edward en el movimiento.

"OH por Dios Edward! Tu mano esta congelada! Dejame calentarla!" exclamo ella…

Tomo su mano y la froto con las dos de ella. Ella soplo aire caliente sobre ellas, y el por supuesto actuo como un total retardado.

"Oh esta bien!" Dijo el separandose y entregandole la bolsa.

"Te lo dije! debiste haberte puesto tu abrigo cuando estabamos buscando las flores! Quieres entrar y calentarte? Estaba tan caliente en el carro por la calefaccion. Como esta tu mano tan fria?"

_Si, Edward! Porque esta tan fria? _me rei mentalmente, antes de cambiar el tema de forma muy sutil, antes que el dijera algo idiota.

_Ella no sabe que eres un pervertido, Edward! No te preocupes por eso. _

Me senti practicamente obligada a decirselo. No por su propio bien, sino por el de Emmett. Ya habia visto como Edward estrellaba la cabeza de Emmett aproximadamente 6 veces contra varias rocas y arboles, antes de que Esme los botara de la casa por estar peleando. No sabia exactamente que era lo que hacia Emmett para sacarlo de quicio, pero Edward se habia pasado con el. No creo estar equivocada. Emmett es un corpulento Hombre-oso, Pero edward es un estresado idiota. Algunas veces, me crean o no, el idiota, cuando esta bajo mucha presion y se siente acorralado emocionalmente, puede derrotar al oso. Pobre Emmett. No sabe lo que le espera. Y no tenia tiempo de llamarlo sin que Bella escuchara. Por lo menos, acabo de ver que Edward no iba a ser tan duro con el ahora. Quiza el iba a sacar su frustracion tocando su piano. Que mal que el no toque el violin. Yo estaba de humor para _The Devil's Trill_. Quiza podria ponerme a enseñarle algo d arte, y le pusiera algo de musica Trance.

_Deja la bolda y vete, Edward. Largo de aquí. Ya la veraz ahora en la noche, cuando no puedas ayudar y regreses a darle otro precioso beso, que nerd!_

El hizo lo que yo le dije que hicierta, por lo menos.

Ahora, es tiempo de echar una mano.

**

OMG! disculpen la demora!

tuve un accidente jugando voley el jueves y casi me quiebro la muñeca! fue horrible!

pero ya estoy algo mejor!

Tratare de subir el proximo antes del viernes!

Por cierto Muse Bittersweet me esta ayudando a betear el fic!

ya el primer y el segundo capi estan Beteados

Muchisimas gracias Carol! =)

Que les paresio el capi?

Aprieten las palabritas azules que estan alado de la burbujita del color de los ojitos d mi Edward y dejenme un review =P


	8. 8 Feria

**Capitulo 8 Feria**

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra diosa **Stephenie Meyer** y el trama de esta historia pertenece a mi amiga **Duessa de l'esprit **yo solo me adjudico la traduccion del mismo! =D

**BPOV**

Bueno, aparentemente, Alice no sabia nada acerca que yo habia tomado algo de Edward. Se veia demasiado alegre de todas formas.

Edward se las arreglo para escaparse, mientras que yo me preguntaba si el se habia ido porque no queria que admitiera la horrible e inevitable verdad o porque el queria estar tan lejos como pudiera de un _tiempo de chicas._

He oido que hay algunos chicos a los que le repugna cuando una chica se aplica spray en el cabello, la presencia de una caja con los materiales para hacer una depilacion con cera y la discusión de que tono exacto de tinte es el ideal para el tono de tu piel. A decir verdad no los culpo.

Habiamos estado sentadas en mi cuarto por alrededor de 20 minutos, con nuestros pies y manos sumergidos en agua caliente con sales y aceites.

"No puedo creer que nunca te haz hecho mani o pedi, Bella! Amaras esto… Compre el tono perfecto de esmalte!_ Rojo Sangre!!"_ ella reia como si estuviera a punto de estallar, literalmente.

Alice era muy rapida pintandome las uñas, y la precision con la que lo hacia… ufff! Unos minutos despues, las uñas de mis manos y pies estaban perfectas… Las habia cortado, limado y pintado. Le puso una capa de brillo antes de que quedara totalmente satisfecha con su mano de obra.

"Bueno, eso hara que el esmalte de uñas te dure dias y dias… Seguramente te van a durar todo lo que dure el viaje. Hay alguna manera en la cual te pueda arreglar el cabello?"

"Qué?!"

"No, esta bien. El cabello puede esperar. Pero te gustaron las uñas verdad?"

Realmente, ahora que lo pienso, me gustan mis uñas. Me dan el sentido como de poder…. En realidad no lo podia describir, pero me sentia mas audaz llevando ese color.

"Tienes algo del mismo color de rojo para que lo uses?" ella preguno mientras hacia el recorrido hacia mi closet.

"Oh! de hecho, solamente tengo una maleta de ropa. Y aun asi, la mayoria no me funciona. Yo soy de Arizona, es muy caliente y nunca llueve. He hecho un viaje o dos a Goodwill en Port Angeles, y fue ahí donde compre los sueteres mangas largas que uso. Pero ninguno de ellos es rojo."

Nunca pense en ver las cosas rojas mientras estaba de compras. Simplemente no me veia dentro de algo de ese color.

"Bueno, estaba preparada para escuchar exactamente eso!"

Ella camino hacia su mochila y saco un brillante top rojo, unos skinny jeans negros y unas flats rojas.

"Aquí tienes" Ella dijo

"Alice, me estas prestando tu ropa?"

"Ummm… si, quedatelas cuanto como gustes!" me dijo con una calida sonrisa.

Deseaba tener algo que poder prestarle, pero sabia que no tenia nada que Alice quisiera usar. _Hey, Alice. Para hacerlo parejo, por que no tomas mi andrajoso sueter viejo como segunda opción?_

Y fue entonces cuando pronuncio las palabras que casi me dejan sin aliento.

"Y me estaba preguntando si tu tambien me podrias prestar algo" ella pregunto con anhelo y esperanza.

"Hablas en serio? Que cosa mia tu quieres usar? O es que quieres que te preste mi truck? Es la unica cosa roja que tengo!" me rei

"Hmmm… no gracias. No era eso. De hecho, era la copia de _Les Mis_ que esta en esa esquina. Te he visto escribiendo cosas en los margenes, y estaba interesada en saber que era lo que escribias"

Mi quijada casi se me cae. Ella estaba interesada en saber que era lo que yo habia escrito en los margenes de ese libro.

"De verdad?"

"Claro, entonces, que dices? trato?"

Yo dificilmente pensaba que era un trato justo, pero a estas alturas, es mejor darle lo que ella quiera.

"Es tuyo, Alice"

"Gracias, Bella" ella chillo mientras me apretaba en un abrazo.

"De nada, supongo."

"Entonces, ahora es mi turno, para el esmalte. Piensas que puedes ponerlo sin pintarme las cuticulas?"

"Ehhh… No se Alice, soy muy torpe." dije riendome

Ella tambien se rio. Obviamente, ella ya sabia eso. Creo que todo el mundo lo sabia.

"Esta bien, Bella. No te tienes que molestar. Puedo ver que esto no va a salir bien" Ella rio "Tambien traje una pelicula. Quieres verla conmigo?"

Ella saco de su maleta la version de BBS de _Orgullo y Prejuicio._

"Alice, esa es mi version favorita de esa pelicula. Estoy tan contenta que la hayas traido"

"Entonces, estas dispuesta a invertir los 330 minutos que tarda en atrapar al Sr. Firth?"

"¡ Oh sí! Por Collin Firth, creo que estoy dispuesta," rei como la niña tonta que no sabía que yo podía ser.

Fue tan facil congeniar con Alice. Ella entro en mi casa siendo prcticamente una extraña, y ahora podia decir que era prcticamente mi amiga. Cuando ella empezo a burlarse de mi Truck fue tan divertido. Acabamos de terminar de ver la pelicula, (que por ciento tomo mas de 310 minutos, ya que hicimos pausas varias veces para discutir sobre los personajes y de las escenas que deseabamos que estuvieran mas, por ejemplo habria sido fabuloso un buen beso entre Lizzy y Sr. Darcy) era como era mi hermana personalizada. Era como si nos estubieramos destinados a ser amigas al instante!

También hemos hablado de los chicos.

"Yo estoy ya ocupada, obviamente, pero ¿qué hay acerca de ti? Hay un muchacho en especial que llame tu atención en la escuela?"

"Oh, uh_…" Sip. Tu hermano, Edward. Estoy totalmente hot por el. Pero nunca te lo podre decir a ti, o alguien, por ese motivo._

"Que tal ese Mike Newton? Él esta interesado en ti, ya sabes. Deberias ver la manera en que él te ve cuando tu no lo estás mirando a él!"

" No! Realmente no me gusta el. Sé hace un montón de chicas que lo estan, pero yo no soy una de ellas".

"Nadie, entonces?"

"Bueno, yo no sé. Podría haber alguien, creo".

"Y este _alguien especial_ ya te invito al baile? Es el próximo viernes, tu sabes. No esta muy lejos".

"No. No voy al baile. Es decir, no puedo ir."

" Es para que los chicos con los que no desear ir dejen de pedirte que vayas con ellos, sin tener que herir sus sentimientos verdad? Supongo todo es justo en el amor y la guerra, eh?"

Me descubriste, Alice. Eso, y …

"Bueno es más que no querer ser molestada. No quiero que me vean. Es solo que, yo no puedo bailar sin caerme sobre mi misma y sobre todo el mundo tambien. "

No quiero ser visto bien. Es justo que, bueno, yo no puedo bailar sin caer sobre todo yo y todos los demás demasiado."

"Oh, ya veo. Pues bien, yo puedo hacerte bailar."

"Qué?"

"Es decir, yo simplemente puedo hacer como si fuera estilo de My Fair Lady _**(N/A Mi bella dama es una comedia musical. La historia relata la vida de Eliza Doolittle, una florista callejera londinense a quien el profesor de fonética Henry Higgins, después de una apuesta con su amigo el coronel Pickering, propone darle clases para poder pasar por una dama de la alta sociedad. Higgins se atribuye el éxito de la empresa menospreciando el esfuerzo de Eliza, quien tiene una gran desilusión, aunque finalmente le acaba perdonando y decide quedarse con él.).**_ Y tu no eres tan mala como Eliza Doolittle. Al menos no tienes ese odioso acento cockney para llegar a ser una dama. Estoy segura de que si te meto en un vestido, aplico un poco de rímel y te muestro algunos pasos, serás justo como una bailarina, ella rio.

"Ehh, yo no sé, Alice."

"Bueno, sólo pinsalo, lo haraz??"

Su tono era más serio. Sin embargo, tuve la sensación de que ella estaba sólo buscando una excusa para darme cambio de look completo. Al parecer, mis uñas fueron solo la punta del iceberg.

"Seguro. Le daré a la idea un poco de atención."

"Bueno, me avisas tan pronto como sea posible. De esta forma puedo tener todo listo."

"Como qué?"

"Como un vestido, calzado y cosas como. Tu sabes, El tema del baile es formal. Más como un baile de gala, creo. No dejes que eso te asuste. De todas formas, habrá una cena con tenedores y cucharas, que la mayoría de estas personas nunca ha oído hablar de ellos. Me aseguraré de esto; le di al Comité del baile una gran cantidad de dinero para esta actividad."

"Voy a pensarlo."

"Asegurate de hacerlo, Bella Swan," ella sonrio satisfecha.

A las once, sonó el timbre. Esperaba que sea Edward, pero cuando abri la puerta, ahí estaba Jasper Hale. Alice corrió a él, y él le dio un fuerte abrazo. Es fácil ver el amor que irradian ellos con el uno para el otro.

"Jazzy, cariño, ella es Bella. Ella es mi nueva hermana." ella chillo feliz.

Me sonroje un poco, y me senti alegre por dentro por que Alice me consideraba como su hermana.

"Es agradable a conocerte, Señorita Swan," él asintió hacia mi.

"Te veo le mañana, Bella," Alice dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras del porche.

Cerre la puerta y subi para arreglarme para dormir. Revise mi celular. Tenía diecisiete llamadas perdidas y cuatro mensajes de texto de Jessica me suplicándole que la llamara de inmediato. Se me habia olvidado completamente preguntar los detalles del viaje de este fin de semana. Marque su numero, esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para llamar.

"Te llamé, como mil veces, Bella! Es agradable que finalmente encontraras tiempo para devolver la llamada"Jessica estaba molesta por el teléfono. Ella contesto al primer timbrado, y ni siquiera se molesto en decir hola.

"Lo siento, estaba ocupada. No escuche que mi telefono sono, supongo."

"Sí, como sea. Solo te estaba llamando para decirte que Angela va a llevarnos a Port Angeles mañana después de la escuela. Asi que haz las maletas. Ella nos recojera apenas salgamos, esta bien? "

"Bien. Nos vemos en la mañana, Jess."

"Y por cierto" ella persistio, "te vi irte de la escuela con Edward Cullen. ¿Vas a decirme de que se trata todo esto? Vamos, detalles, Bella. Sabes que muero por los detalles!!"

"Oh, él sólo me llevo a dar un corto paseo y luego me trajo a mi casa, mientras Alice llegaba."

"Qué? ¿Por qué él tendría que darte un paseo mientras Alice llegaba?"

"Bueno, él es mi compañero de laboratorio, Tu sabes, en biología, y estábamos hablando de nuestro proyecto y todo eso. Ya que voy a estar fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana, comenzaremos tarde, como tu sabes, y simplemente estábamos discutiendo nuestros planes."

¿"Ooooh, entonces tienes planes? Eso puede explicar porque no estabas en el gimnasio esta tarde?"

"Ah, bueno sí, um…"

"Faltndo a la escuela con Edward, waoo! Yo lo sabía!!! Ah, Bella! Tienes que darnos algunas explicaciones en el camino mañana! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Nos vemos en la mañana"!

Colgue el teléfono. Así que esta debe ser la razón por la que ella me llamo diecisiete veces. Ella podría solo haberme mandado un mensaje diciendome las indicaciones para estar listo en la mañana, pero entonces ella no habria tendría la oportunidad de hostigarme para obtener más información sobre mis novillos de hoy. No pensé lo que le diría a las personas si se enteraabn que habia salido de la escuela con Edward. Pero entonces, ¿por qué debo tener que explicar nada?

Me prepare para ir a la cama. Miré las flores encima de mi bolsa. Las toma y volvi a olerlas. No puedo creer que me dio flores!! Hsta ahora fue que cai en cuenta de esto. Me sentí tan mareada y que el piso parecía suave, era como caminaba sobre una nube en lugar de madera dura. Deje las flores sobre mi mesita de noche.

Coloqué la ropa de Alicie y algunas otras cosas en una bolsa. Yo concidere que ya habia empacado. Después de mi ducha,me tire sobre la cama y tuve el sueño más increíble, que sin duda se deriva del deseo de mi subconsciente por ser devorados sexualmente por un Sr. Edward Cullen.

**Chicas!**

**creo que les debo una gran disculpa!**

**se que me ha demorado muchisimooo para subir este nuevo capitulo, pero es que no habi podido! la escuela me tiene consumida!**

**Pero no se preocupen! ya encontre la manera de subirles su capitulo a tiempo!! Carolina gracias por ayudarme betear el fic! te reAmoo! =)**

**espero subirlo aproximadamente el miercoles o el jueves como tarde!**

**dejenme un review!**

**las kiero mucho**

**Ani Cris**


	9. 9

**Capitulo 9… El sueño**

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra diosa **Stephenie Meyer** y el trama de esta historia pertenece a mi amiga **Duessa de l'esprit,** yo solo me adjudico la traduccion del mismo! =D

**BPOV**

Estaba caminando sola por la orilla de la playa. El agua estaba tranquila y en calma, las estrellas estaban inusualmente más cerca de la tierra, o por lo menos eso parecia. Los arboles a la distancia, estaban bañados por la luz de las estrellas.

Estaba por mi, sentia que sin mi, este mundo no seria igual. Caminaba para intentar alejarme lo más posible de las luces de la ciudad, sobre la orilla de la playa. La ciudad ya se estaba llendo a dormir, y yo era libre de vivir dentro de mi cabeza, junto con mis pensamientos. Me sente en la orilla del agua, mientras distrutaba de cómo el agua se sentia en mis piernas, y sentia su presencia detrás de mi.

Y yo sabia, solo en mi mente, que el estaba ahí como yo estaba ahí, bajo las estrellas, y que ambos estabamos enamorados. El conmigo y yo consigo, en este momento mi sueño se hizo realidad.

Se arrodillo detrás de mi y me tomo en sus brazos

"Te amo Isabella Swan" murmuro contra mi cuello.

Senti las frias caricias de sus labios detrás de mis orejas. Sentia la urgencia de estar con el por siempre, me preguntaba si habia alguna manera en que esto pudiera ser posible.

Puse mis manos en su cuello empece a rascarlo. Me dio la vuelta, medio violento con deseo y medio calculador como un cazador paciente, mis manos encontraron el camino hacia sus hombros, sus brazos hasta llegar a su abdomen. Vi que le estaba rascando con tanta fuerza que estaba sangrando y fui yo la que me asuste al ver la sangre.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que eran las puntas de mis dedos las que estaban manchadas con sangre.

"Mis dedos estan sangrando"

"Puedo ver que lo estan" el dijo friamente.

Cerre los ojos en mi sueño y los volvi a abrir. Pero ahora estaba en mi suave cama, y Edward Cullen estaba recostado encima mio. Los botones de su camisa azul claro habian sido retirados y la prenda colgaba un poco abierta. Podia ver la forma de su sedoso y helado abdomen bajo la luz de la luna. A este punto el laido de mi corazón.

Me levante poco a poco para probar sus labios, pero habia algo en sus ojos que me hacia pensarlo, estaban demasiado abiertos, alertas. Aun asi me encontre perdida en nuestro beso, me sentia en calma ahora.

Los latidos de mi corazón fueron disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta llegar a un ritmo mas tranquilo, por lo tanto aproveche esto para besarlo mas intensamente.

Sentia que si alguna vez yo me perdia, estaba segura que en un cerrar de ojos el me iba a encontrar.

Relaje los parpados de mis ojos y cuando los volvi a abrir estaba de regreso en la playa arenosa.

"¿Comó me encontraste?" le pregunte.

"Yo te encontre, Bella. Si yo hubiera sabido, hubiera seguido tu presencia hasta el fin del mundo. Ahora que te encontre, ya no puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Serías mía Bella Swan? ¿Me dejas amarte por siempre?"

"Nunca te alejes de mi, Edward. Si, amame por siempre…" Era todo lo que deseaba; todo lo que podia pedir si alguna vez mi sueño se hacia realidad.

El agua del océano empezo a posarse a ambos lados mios, como si yo estuviese en el medio de un rio que reflejara la luz de la luna y las estrellas. El agua nunca nos toco, sin embargo estaba a nuestro alrededor. El beso y lamio mi cuello, presiono su cuerpo contra el mio. Enrolle mis piernas alrededor de el, y masajee su espalda con mis rojos dedos.

"No sabes cuanto espere por ti" el murmuro contra mi cuello.

Mis labios encontraron los suyos nuevamente y nos besamos por lo que podrian haber sido horas, pero a mi parecer fue solo un corto momento. El rio empezo a sentirse como si estuviera subiendo sobre nosotros, e incluso debiamos estar bajo el agua en ese momento, sabia que mientras el estuviera sonsteniendome, nada me podria gacer daño, ni siquiera el agua misma, que debia ser obligada por la naturaleza hundirme bajo ella, literarmente matarme. Edward, el mismo veia que el agua iba contra las reglas de la naturaleza. El hacia eso de alguna forma. No podia apostar contra eso, aún, pero yo misma estaba trantado de descifrar los misterios de Edward Anthony Cullen.

Lo amo.

Pero esta noche ya habia acabado, y yo estaba sola, el mundo a mi alrededor cambio. Pero aun asi debia haber una forma en la cual podamos estar los juntos. Lo unico que podia ver ahora era a nosotros juntos por siempre y para siempre.

Lo amo.

Pero todos los días, me siento sola cuando no estoy cerca de el, era como si mi mundo estuviera lleno de alegrias que yo no conocia. Al estar con el yo era una persona totalmente deferente.

Sentia como me dejaba de repente, y yo cerre los ojos. Una vez más me encontraba en mi habitación. Mire por la ventana para ver que estaba llovieno y que el pavimento brillaba tanto como la plata.

Volví a mirar alrededor de mi habitación, pero sabia que el no estaría ahí. Se habia ido. El rio solo era un rio

Ok lo se! merezco que los vulturis me vengan a buscar! lo lamento!

Casi 8 meses sin actualizar! pero bueno ya se acabaron esas "vacaciones" y ya regrese de lleno!

Pluff en serio me desanimo mucho que solo tuviera 2 reviews en el capi 8 porque en verdad cuesta mucho traducir esto!

Solo espero que sigan leyendo el fic y me dejen un review! es mucho pedir? Se que no asique nos vemos el proximo viernes! o creo que antes! no se depende de cómo vayamos con los reviews!

Un trato pues! Si llego a los 45 antes del martes tienen capi el miercoles! =)

Los Amoo

Att. Ani Cris Cullen 3


End file.
